Changing the tides
by Varramond
Summary: Naruto's body was taken over for a night. Who did so and why did they do it? More importantly what did they do while in control of his body!


I do not own Naruto or any characters used in this fanfiction

Uzumaki Naruto jerked awake and made to jump to his feet only to be stopped by the edge of the table he had apparently fallen asleep next to. With a thud and a short outcry of pain the blond boy ended up back on the floor only this time he was rolling around cradling the back of his head in his hands. With muttered cuss words he remembered why he had been so spooked upon waking. His dream had been so livid and felt so real he almost thought it was real.

Of course if it had been real it was easy enough to find out as in his dream he had gone around town under the cover of darkness and entering old decrepit bases he had never seen before and removing a ton of scrolls, weapons, and cloths from each of the dark lairs. He had brought all of it back to the apartment and began drawing on several of the scrolls and somehow began sealing most of them away into the scrolls he had drawn. He had no idea what they where or how he had made them. It felt like someone else had taken control of his body and done these things and all he could do was sit a watch trying to figure out what his body was doing.

Before it was done his body had written a note in another scroll and had laid out a new outfit on the bed and for some reason was coming back to the kitchen when everything went black. He couldn't remember what was being written on the scroll as he had been really freaking out at the time but he distinctly remembered that the scroll had been left a few inches to the left of the pile of scrolls containing the weapons, and other scrolls.

Pain forgotten Naruto once again moved to stand up taking care to not hit his head once more. His body froze and his eyes widened as sweat began pouring off his brow. There on the table was the stack of scrolls and the letter just to the left of them. Scared did not even come close to describing the feeling pouring through his eight year old body as his eyes took in the sight before him.

With trembling hands and ready to bolt at the slightest hint of trouble he reached for what he remembered to be the letter. Pale and shaking Naruto opened the scroll and began reading.

He was astonished that the letter was addressed to himself and it appeared to be in his own handwriting even if it was just a little less like chicken scratch.

Uzumaki Naruto,

While I can not explain who I am or how this came to happen what I can and will tell you is why. I am a friend and I have some idea of what dangers will be coming your way in your chosen career choice of becoming a Shinobi of Konoha. While it is physically impossible for me to help in any significant way or communicate with you ever again what I could do was get you everything I could think of that could possibly help you in your quest to the Hokage Hat.

I am unsure if you will have any memories of the previous night I want you to know that the only way I could help you at all was to borrow your body for one night in order to obtain all that I believe you will need. Do not be frightened as it will never happen again at least from my end as the cost for what I did to help you was the ability to ever do so again. I had one shot to help you become the great Shinobi and village leader I know you can become.

Now on to exactly what I have done for you. If you have any memories from the night before some of them may contain locations of hidden bases that I entered and cleared out of scrolls and weapons for your use. The original purpose of those bases where to use against the village by a faction who are now dead. None of the bases where ever found and only one saw any use before the complete destruction of the faction that meant to do harm to our village.

I happened across them under accidental circumstances and never found a use for them until now. The storage scrolls upon your table now hold enough weapons to last until you are at least a Jounin level Shinobi and if used sparingly maybe the rest of your life. The scrolls contain everything from genin workout tips to advanced Fuinjutsu. The clothes are extra and I left it up to you to decide what to do with them.

Each scroll that has items sealed away is color coded that includes Green, Brown, Blue, White, Red, Yellow, Black, Gray and Silver. The blue, black and red scrolls are not for you but for those I know you can trust with your life as they will never let you down. The blue is for Hyuuga Hinata, the black is for Nara Shikamaru, and the final is for Sarutobi Asuma. These you will not pass out until after you have completed the white training scroll. The yellow scroll is for the four of you to begin working on after you have given them the other three scrolls.

The green, and brown scrolls are advanced jutsu's and Fuinjutsu theory these can only be unlocked by you and only after you have completed the white scroll. Finally the gray scroll is your instructions for opening the white scroll and beginning your training. Use it all wisely and keep your true abilities quiet as there are factions that mean to do you and any you hold dear harm inside the walls of Konoha.

Just two more matters to discuss. First your diet, it has to change at least somewhat. I agree that ramen is the food of the gods but it does not have all the necessary ingredients to see you reach your full growth. Waiting to adjust your eating habits until later in your life will cause you to always remain short for your age and you will never reach your full potential in the Shinobi life. I do not expect you to cut it out of your life completely but only eat it once a day. Further down the scroll after the letter is a list of preferred nutrients and foods you must put into your diet. Speak with the Ichuraku's and I am positive that they will be happy to teach you to cook and even help you obtain food as long as you pay for it.

Last topic before I end the letter. Orange is an awesome and great color but not for a Shinobi. If it was just you that is effected by your choice in clothes I would not mention anything. However once you become a Shinobi what you wear has an effect on not only yourself but the safety of your team and how our clients see Konoha and will effect their likelihood of future business. When you wear such bright colors it makes it easier to find you especially during a stealth mission and could potentially cost the lives of you or your teammates. The outfit I have laid out on your bed does contain a small amount of orange but overall it is mostly an appropriate uniform to wear on missions and for being a Shinobi.

It is composed of black cargo pants with several pockets for supplies or weapons, a tight dark blue muscle shirt with an orange Uzumaki swirl upon the back. Over that is a dark blue trench coat that has a lot of hidden pockets and weapon attachment clips. The clothes also come with black combat boots and two kodachi for your use although you can not take them to the academy. When going on mission C-ranked and above I suggest getting a mesh shirt to put over the muscle shirt for better protection.

Now as that is done please take all points seriously as you or your friends lives may depend upon you to have taken these things completely seriously. I myself have made mistakes that have seen my friends die before their times and many of the ways I could have prevented it are in this scroll and in your training scrolls. The life of a Shinobi is dangerous and uncertain so I suggest you find those two Shikamaru and Hinata to become friends as soon as possible. Appreciate them as once you become Shinobi it is likely one of the three of you will die before reaching the age of retirement. Should you take my training and other tips seriously that chance will go down and it will be far more likely that you and all your loved ones will live a long and fruitful life.

I must go now but I will look forward to seeing you become the great Shinobi I know you can become.

Sincerely,

Mysterious Sensei.

Naruto finished the letter in shock as he tried to process all that was explained within the letter. He promised himself as it all began being absorbed that he would read the letter once a week until some of the things he had trouble understanding would become understandable to him. He also promised himself that he would follow all directions and training regimes to the letter. He was young and though he had very few friends at the time he knew that those he did find would mean the world to him and he would not endanger their lives if he could help it.

The Saturday passed quickly for the eight year old as he read and reread the scrolls and letter until he had memorized them. By nightfall Naruto had grown accustomed to the new outfit and had planned the following day and it was a novel experience as he had never planned a day in advance before. He would start by meeting up with the Ichuraku's first thing in the morning than after that he would spend the rest of the day beginning his real training.

It had been two years since Hizuren had noticed a big difference with the blond boy found to be like another grandson to him. He had watched closely as the boy had begun to take the academy and his training seriously. He had also made friends with two clan heirs which really surprised the old Sarutobi. The three academy students had gotten on his radar and remained their as a month after they became friends their grades in the academy had met a drastic change. Both Naruto and Shikamaru had been at the bottom end of the class while young Hinata had been one of the highest grades in the class. Now though all three where in the direct middle of the class grades. So much so that all three made the exact same grades on all of the academy tests and in the Shinobi training.

Their grades had remained the exact same and that had sent up red flags in the school and all of their papers and tests had been closely looked over and watched. Each had different answers and had gotten different questions wrong and everything looked normal until Hizuren had noticed a significant factor. Each of the three students tests had no repeats of the incorrect answers and if you looked at all three together it was a complete perfect scored test. Hizuren was confused as the effort it took to keep from repeating incorrect answers on an unknown test would mean they would have to have found some way to communicate in class during the test.

Hizuren also had the feeling that all three could score perfectly on each test without much effort. He personally was going to be attending the next set of physical tests that included thrown weapons, taijutsu, and the stealth and agility course. He had tried watching the classroom with his crystal ball but something had interfered with the damn thing.

The test was scheduled for this afternoon and he was hoping to see what was going on personally. If that failed he had a plan to have his son Asuma look into it as he had just returned from his stent as one of the twelve Shinobi guards to the fire daimyo. He was on light duty until he felt ready to take up more challenging missions.

Hizuren sighed as he moved to stand and made his way out of his office. The students where already outside and listening to Iruka explain the rules of the tests they where taking that day. Hizuren's eyes passed over the majority of the students and looked intently at the three that where raising flags in the school. The three where close but not next to each other and seemed to be paying attention to their sensei. Hizuren's eyes widened fractionally as he barely noticed movement from the three as what where unmistakably hand signs flashed among them.

It was even more shocking to realize the code the three where using was an old Anbu code from the second war. Hizuren instantly had the translations run through his mind. 'Nara take lead in thrown, Hyuuga take taijutsu, I will take course.' Each of the other two merely replied in the positive before the three got further away from each other. Hizuren watched as the three did exactly what the blond had directed them to do. Naruto had done very well in the agility and stealth course, stayed in the middle of the class in taijutsu and the bottom of the class in thrown weapons.

Hinata had done very well in taijutsu, around the middle of the class in thrown weapons, and the bottom of the class in the course. Shikamaru had done exceedingly well at the thrown weapons, mid range in the course, and near the bottom of the taijutsu matches. Hizuren watched each of them carefully and noticed that each of them had been holding back in all three tests and he was sure they could have done all three tests blindfolded and been the best in the class on each test.

He felt he had to find out how good the three where and where they where learning their stuff as all three where obviously beyond the academy curriculum. On his way back to his office he had one of his Anbu fetch his son for him to meet Hizuren in his office.

"Hey pops what you got for me to do? Seems important if you have one of your Anbu fetching me." Asuma stated as he entered the Hokage's office and took a seat before his father.

"Asuma it seems that I have a mission for you that I would label c-ranked inside the village. Three of our academy students have been sending up red flags in the class tests including the physical tests. Their paper tests have been the exact same scores though they had different correct answers. When I mean the same scores I mean that for the last year and a half they have made the exact same scores on all their tests and have been tied for the exact middle of the class for the last year.

When I watched the physical tests this afternoon I noticed them using Anbu hand sign codes that have not been used since the second war. It was also obvious to me that all three where holding back on the tests and probably could have done them blindfolded and still done the best in the class. What I need you to do is to follow them and see if you can figure out just how good they are and how they are receiving their training. I hope it is something I am over reacting about and that there is nothing sinister happening with the three." Hizuren explained to his son who was now sitting up straight with a lit cigarette barely on his lips as he listened to his father.

"Exactly who are these three and do you have a preference on who I should begin following first?" Asuma began getting into mission mode as this could be a very serious mission if it goes bad and a traitor is involved.

"Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Hinata, and Uzumaki Naruto. I would suggest tailing Naruto first and do your best to not have to follow the other two unless absolutely necessary. Find out who is training them and how far along the three are." Hizuren ordered getting a nod of acceptance from his son.

Hizuren looked up as his door opened and nearly breathed a sigh of relief as it had been two weeks since he had given the mission to his son and apparently he was now entering his office.

Hizuren looked closely at his son as he entered with a slight limp and as he sat down he watched his son wince before relaxing into the chair. "Report Asuma." Hizuren stated anxiously waiting the answer.

"Well I can say that there are definitely no traitors or anything sinister going on with their training. However those three are so far beyond the academy curriculum that I am not only impressed but shocked at just how good the three are already. Individually I would say that they are about Chunin level but fighting together its like fighting a team of Jounin. Naruto proved to be extremely difficult to follow and the first three days he was able to disappear from me. What I did find out was that all of their training has come from scrolls that one of them obtained somehow. I overheard that it was not given to them but found in various unused and forgotten bases under the village.

After watching them for most of the time I believe their plan is to remain in the middle of the class together in an attempt to become a team together as they are really close. All three of them wear masks when not alone together. Naruto's mask is the outspoken prankster and believed to be an idiot in class. Shikamaru is nowhere near a lazy as he tries to portray as he has become one of the most fit academy student I have ever seen just like the other two. Hinata is nowhere near as shy or nervous as she would have you believe.

Their training regime would put Maito Gai's training to shame. All three have weight and resistance seals on them and they push themselves to the max every time they train together which is every other night. All three can tree walk and water walk and also have several jutsu's under their belts. From what I overheard they are nearing the end of the beginners training scroll they came across. Their training takes place within the largest of the underground bases and the others where filled in or destroyed by the three so no one could ever use them against Konoha. I believe that once they have become genin they plan on filling in the base they are currently using so that it can not be used as well.

As far as ranking them in terms as far as who is more dangerous it goes Naruto, Hinata and last Shikamaru. In the future it will likely stay close and in the same order but the difference between Naruto and Hinata will be minimal at worst. The scrolls they got ahold of contain extremely advanced jutsu's and techniques as Naruto currently abuses the shadow clone technique while training in chakra control and Fuinjutsu training. Yes he already is aware of what he contains and so are the other two from what I can tell. They all seem ok with it and neither of the other two seem to care that he is the jinjurikki of the Kyuubi.

Hinata and Shikamaru already have the reserves to create up to five shadow clones apiece and also have been using them for training though only once a week from what I could gather. Shikamaru is currently developing new jutsu's for using his shadow and learning a verity of earth jutsu's to facilitate extending his shadow. Hinata however is going to be incredibly deadly and I feel sorry for the main Hyuuga family when she is finally ready to remove her mask. She is currently studying medical jutsus and the human body while practicing on injured animals they come across.

She is also recreating Tsunade's super strength and I expect at the rate she is going to have it down by the end of their academy schooling. She is also developing three separate taijutsu styles to use instead of the usual gentle fist. One for using her families usual chakra closing style yet is more suited to her far more agile body. The second is for use with chakra scalpels and the last is to use in conjunction with Tsunade's super strength. She is also working on genjutsu and has already learned several.

Naruto is focusing on Fuinjutsu, taijutsu, and Ninjutsu and I must say his taijutsu is fairly intimidating to see in action. Especially in conjunction with his shadow clones as he can easily take down both of the others with only four clones and himself. Each have also chosen two of the basic jutsus taught in the academy and can do them seal less and smokeless in an instant. Naruto can do the body switch and shadow clone with but a thought which in itself is a daunting threat. Hinata can do the henge and body switch along with Shikamaru as I witnessed one plan of action they practice regularly which has Shikamaru and Hinata mixing themselves in with his shadow clones using the henge and it is incredibly difficult to tell them apart as they are fairly familiar with his taijutsu as well.

I have to say pops I am beyond impressed with their teamwork already and it will only get better. I have no doubt that the three of them would make a team that dwarf's what the Sanin became. And yes last night I approached the three informing them that I knew they trained together and asked for a spar them against me. Pops they handed me my ass and I was going almost all out. They had no idea I had been following them and had to get them to trust me in order for them to really work during the spar but it was worth it to see that team in action.

By the time they leave the academy they will likely be the strongest team Konoha has ever produced bar none. I also truly believe that you have nothing to ever worry about as far as them turning against Konoha. Shikamaru's goal is to one day become the advisor to the future Hokage Uzumaki Naruto and Hinata's unstated goal is to marry the blond haired kid. Naruto's goal is to become Hokage to protect all those that are precious to him. Pops if he keeps growing at the rate he has been its likely he could become the strongest Shinobi in the elemental nations by the age of eighteen." Asuma reported trying hard to keep his excitement out of his voice and the fact that it had gotten his blood pumping and he really wanted to volunteer to become the team's Sensei as he felt he was likely to learn just as much as he would be able to teach the four.

Hizuren was silent as he processed everything his son had explained to him. These kids where already at the level of Chunin though without the experience in missions that come with taking them. Thoughts of Itachi and Orochimaru ran through his mind though they where quickly pushed away as his sons comments about their loyalty echoed in his head. He could not find it in himself to attempt to separate them into separate teams upon graduation of the three as it appeared everything the three did was done with the team in mind. This in itself was the very essence that founded the team formations and squads when Konoha itself was founded.

He also was ecstatic that Naruto had seemed to have found two incredible friends that would never leave his side. He could see in his sons eyes exactly what he wanted to ask but was restraining himself from doing so.

"I will not assign their Sensei until they graduate as usual. I will however consider you for the position at the time." Hizuren stated before dismissing the Jounin and beginning on his paperwork while his mind continued to run on about the group of academy students.

The two years until the three's graduation exams came up seemed to pass in an instant. Hizuren now sat in his office with the ten Jounin he had chosen to oversee the new crop of genin that would graduate these exams.

"Hokage sama I request Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzaka Kiba and Aburame Shino for a tracking and scouting team." Yuhi Kurenai asked after Hizuren had asked if any had any requests.

Kakashi even though he was late was the next to speak up. "Hokage sama I request Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto though I have no preference as to who the third member to be." Kakashi stated casually as he continued to read his orange book.

Hizuren simply turned to Asuma who replied simply. "You know what I want and the two of us are the only ones that truly know them."

This got raised eyebrows from all those in the office with the exception of the Sarutobi's. Hizuren simply nodded before turning back to the other two who had requested certain members.

"I am afraid Kurenai and Kakashi that I will be unable to grant your requests for teams. Specifically Hinata and Naruto as the two are already spoken for a team. What most of you do not know is that Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto have been acting and training as a team for three and a half years. Since six months into their first year at the academy the three have been training together in a base underneath Konoha that one of them found. Since that time the three have kept the exact same academy scores that placed all three directly in the middle of their graduating class. They have done this in an attempt to show us that they work and belong as a team.

So Kurenai you will be getting Shino, Kiba and Ino Yamanaka. While Kakashi will be getting Sasuke, Chouji and Sakura. Asuma will be receiving Naruto, Shikamaru and Hinata. If you have any questions please ask them now." Hizuren answered the two Jounin before him that where quickly becoming angry at being denied the teams they wanted.

"Just how good are they as a team and how long ago was it decided that the three would become a team?" Kakashi asked putting away his book and Kurenai nodded along with the question.

"Two years ago the academy started sending me notices that three students in the same class where consistently making the exact same grade in the tests and physical exams. I sent Asuma to investigate after witnessing a physical exam personally and noticing that the three where using a very old version of Anbu hand signs and that the three where holding back the majority of their abilities during the exam. It took two weeks for Asuma to find out every thing I asked him to look into. At the end of the two weeks Asuma approached the three informing them he knew they where training together and asked for a spar." Hizuren paused and motioned for Asuma to continue.

Asuma looked the other two in the eyes and spoke with a clear seriousness that quieted all who where considering interrupting the explanation. "The three of them together whipped my ass and seriously wounded my pride during that spar. They had me dead to rights and defeated within six minutes. Granted a good bit of it was me underestimating them but that's no excuse on why it happened so fast. Those three I truly believe where meant to be a team together from birth."

Kurenai looked the most shocked and disbelieving. "But she can barely even talk in the boy's presence and any time he comes with two feet of her she passes out." Kurenai said shocked beyond belief.

Her eyes narrowed and anger filled her face as Asuma began chuckling. He quickly stopped and explained. "You can forget any and all personality profiles from the academy or anything they have shown in public during the daylight hours as most of the time the three have put up masks to hide exactly how strong they really are. I have checked back in with them from time to time and Naruto and Hinata are actually dating and have been for over a year now."

Kurenai's jaw dropped as the last bit left Asuma's mouth. "Why hide so much and for so long?" Kakashi asked shocked that they three where hiding so much.

Asuma's face hardened drastically and his next words came out in a growl. "For Naruto's safety. So long as Naruto remains a civilian he remains under the Civilian council's jurisdiction for the most part. Naruto has been treated harshly by certain members of that council and even his academy scrolls and books where sabotaged. So long as he remains a civilian the council can directly influence certain aspects of his life such as getting food and clothes not to mention weapons. Having two clan heirs as friends publicly would cause even more harm and make his life even harsher. Once he is officially a Shinobi those that mark up prices or refuse to sell to him can be punished by the Shinobi side of the council for violating the founding charter of the village.

It is my belief that once Naruto becomes a full Shinobi of Konoha the masks will be dropped. I will tell you now the Hyuuga have no idea what they are in for nor just how pissed Hinata has become with their treatment of her. At this moment their isn't a Hyuuga that could stand against her and win. Especially as all it takes for Hinata to destroy a person is a simple touch of one finger." Asuma finished with a sinister smirk.

"I take it she has completed what she was recreating than?" Hizuren asked curiously. Asuma nearly laughed again before answering it. "She swears it is far from perfected but she can turn a boulder the size of your desk to dust with a finger flick. For those of you that can't make the connection Hinata has recreated Senju Tsunade's super strength and can utilize it with any part of her body."

The majority of the room paled and began sweating as an image of a Hyuuga able to use that technique. Kurenai was completely speechless and wondered if she even knew anything at all about the real Hinata.

The meeting continued well into the evening as Asuma shared a bit about each of the three without giving away what he considered to be too much information. The test was scheduled for the following morning and many of the Jounin wanted to be there to see if they could spot just how much the three where holding back.

For the first time since becoming friends Naruto, Shikamaru, and Hinata met up before the academy began for the day and walked to the academy together. The moment the three entered the room they all froze. Beyond the chatter of the classroom which was normal the three could instantly tell the class was not alone.

"What's the count Hinata?" Naruto asked as his eyes continued to survey the room.

"Nine all wearing leaf headbands. I believe they are merely here to witness the final exams." Hinata informed the other two as they slightly relaxed.

"Any place where we can cover ourselves just incase?" Naruto whispered to his secret girlfriend as the trio continued further into the room.

Instead of replying Hinata merely led the other two to the last row nearest a window that did not have someone next to it. Unknown to the three all of the Jounin level Shinobi where wide eyed and startled that all three of them had instantly known they where there. That alone had confirmed Asuma's pride in the three even if he wasn't yet their sensei.

'They even managed to find the best position to be in incase it was an actual trap. No one is close enough to stop them should it be required to flee.' Kakashi and Kurenai both thought at roughly the same time.

The three had shown no other signs of being better than what other people thought of them during the exams. What really boggled Kakashi's mind was when he watched the three have an entire conversation using that old Anbu hand sign language that he barely remembered his father showing him during the tail end of the second Shinobi war.

Naruto was ecstatic as he moved quickly through the village to meet up with his best friend and girlfriend before heading to the academy for team assignments. The three had discussed it the night before and once they where sure they where Shinobi of Konoha they agreed that their masks would be removed. Naruto really couldn't wait to be able to hug and hold Hinata at anytime the two felt the need to. The blond chuckled internally as the three really shouldn't be called genin and they knew it.

They had been absolutely sure their training and all of their scrolls would have been taken and the three forbidden from being near each other two years ago when they first noticed a man had snuck in and had been observing their training. The man however had not interfered in anyway and after observing for a week had introduced himself and asked for a spar to see their level.

They had taken complete advantage of the man for underestimating them and had ended the spar quickly and decisively. The three had been shocked when nothing more had come from the meeting and the man's watching of them. Since then the Shinobi named Asuma had come at least once a month to spar with the group. Though after the first time the trio had yet to win another spar but it had become excellent practical experience that the three had desperately needed from an experienced Shinobi. Asuma had never asked for anything in return for the spars and the constructive criticism he gave them afterward which had the three beginning to really look up to the man.

Naruto's smile widened as today would be the last day he would be wearing his bright orange outfit as Hinata thought he looked incredibly handsome in what he had chosen for his real Shinobi outfit. It was the same setup that the mysterious Sensei left him but he had added a burnt orange inside to the trench coat that was made of mesh and extra thick to help protect him from damage and fill his need for more orange. Each of the group had also begun training with their chosen Kenjutsu weapon choices.

Naruto had stayed with the choice of twin kodachi that the mysterious benefactor had suggested while Hinata had come to favor a bo staff that she could channel her chakra through. That weapon sent shivers down Naruto's spine as Hinata was beginning to make head way into being able to use her super strength through it and being able to shut down the chakra points in the body with it as well. If she found a way to use the chakra scalpels while using it he would formally declare her the most bad ass Konoichi in Konoha.

In her hands that weapon had become exceedingly deadly. Shikamaru had come to start using dual trench knives just like their monthly sparring partner who had been becoming more and more a part of the group since he first introduced himself to the trio.

Naruto also couldn't wait to see Hinata wear her battle Kimono again as she was excruciatingly hot in her chosen Shinobi attire. It was decorated with lavender lily's and was completely lined with mesh. Shikamaru had chosen a setup that closely resembled his fathers without the Jounin vest but had also taken up wearing a trench coat much like Naruto's. All three had a blank spot on the back of their outfit that they had agreed would be where they put their team number at or if they did not get into the same team they had decided to put the Kanji for outcast in the place.

Naruto came to a quick stop after rounding the last corner until the designated point the three where going to meet up at and once more his smile grew. Hinata and Shikamaru stood waiting for him just like they had agreed. As he came forward he noticed Chouji and Shino where standing just to the side as well. Those two had figured out their secret and that they had been training vigorously and had become quick friends with the trio. Of course Chouji already had a strong connection with Shikamaru and held no hard feelings that Shikamaru wanted to be in a team with the other two as he wanted to step away from his fathers shadow and create his own name to stand upon.

Shikamaru was determined to have the trio become at least as well known as his fathers group and he also wanted to prove to the village that just because some teams like the ino-shika-chou group where legendary that other variations like the one he was now a part of could become just as famous if not more so. He truly felt that just going by the names of the past would see the end of Konoha as other villages where always creating strategies to bring down the known groups much like his fathers group. The four boys and one girl smiled at each other or in Shino's case they imagined a smile behind the tall collar of his coat.

The large group then began speaking rapidly about the news that a traitor had been caught the night before trying to steal the forbidden scroll of seals from the Hokage Mansion. The conversation quickly moved on to how they believed the teams would be broken down into. All five where hoping that the trio would remain together as they entered the classroom to astonished looks from the rest of the class that those five where now hanging out together.

Naruto couldn't bring himself to pay attention to the droning voice of Iruka as he began announcing the teams. That is until he heard the first of the names that mattered to him.

"Team Seven will be Akimichi Chouji, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke under the command of Hatake Kakashi. Team eight will be Aburame Shino, Inuzaka Kiba and Yamanaka Ino under the command of Yuhi Kurenai. Finally as team nine is still in rotation team ten will be Hyuuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru, and Uzumaki Naruto under the command of Sarutobi Asuma. You are now dismissed for lunch please return in one hour to meet your new Sensei's."

Naruto and his team looked to each other surprised at the name of the Jounin that would become their Sensei. A smile broke out on Naruto's face first quickly followed by the other two. Asuma had already helped them tremendously and all three had no doubt that it had been the smoking Jounin that had made sure the three would be a team together. The trio quickly caught up to the other two who had been most of their team members. In fact the only team member that appeared to be trying to get to know his team was Kiba. And while brash and far too loud most of the time he was an ok guy and liked by those in the group.

During the lunch hour Team 10 and Shino spent time getting more familiar with Kiba as he got to know a little more about them. Kiba was offered to join in some of their joint training on the weekends and readily accepted before the group returned to the classroom to meet their Sensei's. Just after the last of team 10 sat down Sarutobi Asuma walked in and said nothing just looking at the team before he turned and walked out as the three quickly got up and followed as a confused class watched them go.

Naruto, Hinata and Shikamaru where moving fast to keep up with the Jounin that had become their Sensei. It took a few minutes of following before the three arrived at the twentieth training ground. The three arrived and where immediately beckoned to take a seat before Asuma.

Asuma took a few seconds to look over the three before him with a hard eye before giving them a small smile. "I am Sarutobi Asuma, I enjoy smoking and shogi. I dislike those who judge others without knowing them, and my goal is to see the three of you reach your full potential. Now I understand that you three know each other well and that we are already familiar with each other so for this we are going to tell the others one thing that is not known.

I will go first, the first time I came to you three I had already been watching you as a mission from the Hokage. It was only to ascertain that where you where getting your training was not by a traitor or other nefarious means. After finding out that you merely got a hold of scrolls and the like I was immensely impressed that the three of you where training to the level you have reached at that time by yourselves. That is the only reason I approached you three for a spar." Asuma stated getting little in the way of reactions from the three so he realized they had their suspicions before now.

Hinata was the first to speak up from the new official team. "I am Hyuuga Hinata and as for something that they don't know is that come tomorrow I plan to move out of the Hyuuga clan compound and renounce the Hyuuga name. With the protection seal Naruto kun was able to create I no longer have to fear the caged bird seal being forced upon me and can live and become who I chose to become." Hinata's voice was near icy at the end of the declaration.

The other two of the team had raised eyebrows and slackened jaws as it truly was something that shocked them to the core. "Hinata Chan where do you plan on living then?" Naruto asked quickly unsure weather he wanted to ask her to move in with him or if she already had a place chosen.

Hinata smiled craftily as she responded. "I have already had the paperwork drawn up for a decent three bedroom apartment and was planning to ask if my teammates wanted to live in the apartment with me." Again both the boys where shocked before the two smiled brightly.

"I see no problem and would love to move in with you guys." Naruto stated while Shikamaru seemed to look thoughtful at the situation.

"While I probably won't move in completely I will likely spend the weeks there and the weekends at home." Shikamaru stated his mind already working on deciding what he would keep at which place.

Asuma coughed slightly to get their attention before motioning towards Shikamaru in order to get them back on track. "Troublesome well the reason I cloud watch is that I metaphysically attach my troubles to the clouds to get the weight off my shoulders so I can deal with my problems without the weight." Shikamaru's friends looked askance at the boy before shrugging and with that everyone turned to the blond haired member of the team.

"Um.." Naruto began scratching the back of his head as he tried to think of something that his friends did not know. His head snapped up and he smiled before finishing. "The pranks I do serve three purposes, first its just plain hilarious to watch, second I have found them to be good practice for infiltration and sabotage type missions. Finally I have a hidden scroll that contains a list of all breaches in the village security that I have found which now that I am a Shinobi I really need to get that to the old man."

Asuma shot up and gave Naruto a hard look before speaking. "Has anyone besides you seen this list and why did you not inform dad immediately?" Asuma asked trying to keep the harshness he felt out of his voice.

Naruto winced but answered steadily. "No one has seen it not even these two and I haven't told the old man cause the first time I tried he blew it off like it was nothing." This time it was Asuma who winced at his fathers actions.

"Well I won't let him now so after we are done here I will escort you to the Hokage to turn that in ok." Asuma stated in a much lighter tone as he sat back down.

"Ok now that that is over normally a new genin team is given a test with a 33% failure rate which revolves around teamwork. As this team is only set up like this because you three have pretty much been a team for years during your time in the academy I will be forgoing the usual test. Today I will spar with each of you one on one before running through some basic team formations that I believe all teams should know before taking their first missions. After that I will escort Naruto to the Hokage and then the three of you will be done for the day. Tomorrow we will meet here at six am for intensive training and at eleven we will head to get a mission. After which we will continue training until four in the afternoon if we finish the mission before then." Asuma looked at each of them before he jumped up and pointed to Hinata. "You first."

Asuma was limping as he and Naruto left the Hokage's office after giving the scroll to his father. Asuma knew Hizuren well enough to have seen the astonishment on his face as he had read the scroll containing the village's weakest points. Hizuren had immediately called a Shinobi council meeting before the two had even left his office. Asuma was just about to separate from Naruto before he found another scroll in front of him.

"Asuma sensei when I was eight someone took over my body one night and using me they entered all the bases and gathered all the scrolls we have learned from. I do not think it was someone who meant Konoha any harm however he or she did leave one scroll for you for some reason. We have never opened it and the instructions told us to give it to you should we all become a team. As nothing bad has ever happened from following the advice we decided we would do as asked. If you can tell us what was said please do as we are beyond curious to know what they wrote for you." Naruto then handed the old scroll to the shocked silent Jounin.

Asuma was left starring at the scroll as Naruto bounded off to his apartment. It only took two minutes for Asuma to get to his home and had already begun opening the scroll before his door had finished closing.

Sarutobi Asuma,

I am sure by now that you are wondering who I am and if I am a threat to the village. The only answer I can give is that by the time Naruto read the first scroll of instructions I was dead. In order to set everything up and to control Naruto for the single night it took to do so meant that once I was forced from him the jutsu would cost me my life.

The reason I felt the cost was worth the effort was because I sent my mind back to the past, and while it was a better future than can be expected after twenty years of war I lost so many of my loved ones that I set in motion a plan that would bring together the team that would rise above everything Konoha has ever seen before thousands where lost.

In my original time you passed before the fourth Shinobi world war and the three I have hopefully brought together did not become a team until all of their original team members died during the war. It was Naruto, Hinata and Shikamaru who brought the war to an end. Each of them alone could take on hundreds of enemies including Kage level Shinobi. The final battle comprised of those three who stood as the last living members of the village of Konoha against the remaining armies of the elemental nations.

Early in the war Konoha was hit hard and after the instigator of the war had been killed the other four nations, after the loss of their Kage during the war, decided that the elemental nations would do better without Konoha. By the end of the War the three alone stood victorious and the last of the Shinobi. After the final battle the teaching of the Shinobi arts became illegal and any who where found to be practicing where hunted down by those in power.

I have replayed the war over and over again in my mind and feel certain that this team should they come together early would end the Fourth war before the Kage that supported Konoha fell in battle against the original instigator. That would mean that the Fourth Shinobi world war would end within thirty two hours if not earlier. I have no doubt Naruto will once more connect to each of the Kage as he did before and have no doubt that should all the Kage live then peace would come to the elemental nations.

I chose you as their most likely sensei as Shikamaru would have been in your original team and had come to see you as a second father figure. Kakashi had failed to truly teach his team originally while Kurenai did teach she also babied the team. Shikamaru always explained that though your team trainings where light you expected each of them to train with their families and that you made sure they where truly ready for the life of a Shinobi. I trust that you will do the same with what I hope is your new team.

Guide them and help them be ready for the hell that comes. It is an unimaginable amount of pressure to place on their shoulders at such a young age which is why they know none of this. Finally I will give warnings of what I can though I fear changing too much as it could set the world on a dangerous path.

During the final round of the playful war in Konoha the snake shall come with plans to reek havoc. The eldest monkey will pass yet the leaves will stand strong. Three years and four months later war will be brought to the entire elemental nations on the whim of a single mad man. He has many that do his bidding and all are as good as the Sanin or better. By two they travel and hunt the sealed. Some will fall while others turn.

Prepare them Asuma Sarutobi for the elemental Nations will fall without them.

A Long Dead Ghost.

Asuma was nearly a ghost already by the time he finished reading the letter. He had dropped to his knees in shock before he slowly regained his color and left his apartment heading straight back to the Hokage Tower.

Upon arriving in the office his father immediately cleared the room seeing the look on Asuma's face.

"Asuma what's wrong?" Hizuren asked after sealing the room and ensuring only he and his son where there.

Without saying a word Asuma took out the scroll and handed it to his father.

Hizuren's face went from concerned to pure white as he read the letter. After reading it through a second time the old man looked up at his son and spoke with a voice full steel and anger. "What does he mean in the beginning of the letter?"

"Just as Naruto and I where leaving earlier I found myself looking at that scroll being handed to me by Naruto. He said that when he was eight one night someone or something took over his body and used it to go through all of those bases sealing everything in them for those three. He also said that none of the three opened that scroll and where curious about what was in it." Asuma explained as Hizuren nodded as the beginning of the scroll made much more sense.

Hizuren then went silent as his mind went through possibilities and plans wondering just who he could trust with this. "By two they travel and hunt the sealed." The elder Hokage whispered as he pictured that it was most likely a reference to missing nins working together being led by the leader. That thought worried him as someone who could lead a group of such high level missing nin was not someone to take lightly especially with the warning that they where all as good as or better than the sannin as that easily made it a group of S-ranked nins.

Asuma was barely able to hear what his father whispered as he too was focusing on the meanings behind the warnings.

"The playful war is without a doubt the Chunin exams so that would mean Orochimaru kills me and the most likely successor should that happen would be Tsunade if someone could convince her to return. The exams are coming up in five months so I have that much time to prepare at least. As for the two by two we must assume that each are S-ranked nuke nin and without a definite number we can not prepare properly.

The letter also stated as a fact that those three ended the war on their own against numbers that even twenty S-ranked Shinobi would balk at. Given that Asuma I want you to train your team as well as yourself into the ground. They will need money to live on and to get weapons as necessary so you have two weeks to get them ready for c-ranks or better.

Your team will have the month before the exams open to train then recover. I am sure as they already are now they could plow through those exams however I want them good enough to be able to hunt down A-ranked missing nins by the time they enter the exams. Can you do It?" Hizuren ordered.

Asuma had taken up a frown as his father spoke. "I can however I would like to be able to call on a few Anbu and maybe Gai from time to time for specialty training." In response Hizuren nodded pulling out an empty scroll and quickly writing out instructions before putting his seal to it.

"After the completion of the exams I will have documents stating that those three are to be elevated to Jounin. At that time you four are going to become a new division in Anbu. Your team will be tasked in eliminating any and all missing nins starting from E-ranked to S-ranked. It is time Konoha sent a message to the elemental nations. Should you betray your village it will mean your death." Hizuren's face was chiseled steel by the time he ended.

Asuma was not exactly happy about this news but nodded in agreement as apparently allowing so many missing nin to run around freely anymore was going to come back to bite them in the ass.

"Asuma do you know if they have any preferred weaponry?" Hizuren asked as he continued to make plans.

Asuma nodded as he answered. "Shikamaru has taken after me in the use of dual trench knives. Naruto prefers the use of dual kodachi and has stated once he has grown they will become Katana. Hinata though has taken up after you in the use of a staff."

Hizuren's eyes widened fractionally before a smile graced his face as he began writing out another scroll. "Take this to the Wolf Claw and ensure you specify the weapons measurements. They will need an edge in any area we can provide and Chakra conductive metal should help."

Asuma was wide eyed at that pronouncement as chakra metal weapons where highly expensive.

BREAK

Hinata was at that same moment putting the last of her things into a sealing scroll Naruto had given her before she put the scroll in the hidden pocket on the inside of her battle Kimono and turned to leave the room for the last time. When she opened her door she came face to face with her father who seemed to be far more angry than usual.

"Hinata follow me..." Hiashi trailed off as he noticed Hinata's desolate room.

"Where are all of you things?" Hiashi asked turning his eyes back to his eldest daughter.

Hiashi's eyes narrowed as Hinata shrugged before speaking. "I was on my way to see you anyway father. I am as of now renouncing the Hyuuga name and all that it entails. I have already secured an apartment for myself and the only kindness I will extend to the Hyuuga is that I will swear to never teach any of the Hyuuga clan secrets though since all I have been taught are the opening katas that really is a mute point anyway."

Hiashi had to fight desperately to ensure that none of his emotions came through as he was currently screaming at himself for pushing his daughter so far away that she would willing take the caged bird seal to escape them. It took him only a second longer to realize that not once had Hinata stuttered through everything she had stated and came to realize that he had no idea who his daughter really was.

"You are aware that if that is the case that you will be branded with the caged bird seal?" Hiashi asked trying to stall for time to come up with something to keep her there and seal free.

Hinata let loose a vicious smirk that actually made Hiashi cringe slightly. "Ah you see there we have a problem as I had a friend create a seal that not only protects the Hyuuga bloodline but also ensures that no seal can be placed on me by any except the person that applied the seal to protect me. So while you can be assured that the Hyuuga bloodline will be kept safe you can also be assured that any attempt to brand me will find the one attempting it dying a horrible death as I am already protected."

Hiashi then shocked the hell out of Hinata by smiling widely. "So Uzumaki san is already at the master level of Fuinjutsu then?" Hiashi asked further shocking his daughter.

For the first time since the encounter began Hinata stuttered. "Ho.. How?" Was all she was able to get out.

Hiashi's smile deepened as he motioned for her to follow him to his office. Once the two arrived Hiashi activated the security seals in his office.

"I have been fully aware since the moment you began holding back in your spars and I easily saw the anger and drive behind your eyes each time I tore into you after your loss. After six months of seeing you having to hold back more and more I decided to investigate exactly where you where training to find such strength. I freely admit that I have followed you once every two weeks since in order to keep tabs on your true progress.

I am also fully aware of the apartment you have been negotiating for and your recent success. So as to your comments from earlier you are free to go live with your teammates and though it pains me to say this I will accept your resignation from becoming the Heiress though by no means will I allow you to give up your last name.

Your apartment is already paid for to the end of next year so you will not have to worry about that. I will ask though that you come by once a month to speak with me so that I may have a chance to mend what I can. As for your relationship with Naruto Uzumaki I must say I fully approve. Though on that front I must ask a question of you?" Hiashi stopped in order for Hinata to recover from her shock enough to actually answer his question.

"Then why where you so harsh?" Hinata decided to ask one instead.

Hiashi frowned before speaking and his eyes softened. "In the beginning every time I looked at you all I could see was your mother." Hiashi held up a hand to forestall his daughter. "I am well aware that is no excuse. I am merely telling you what happened not defending my failures." Hiashi paused before continuing.

"It wasn't until that first night I followed you to your teams hidden base that my failings and idiocy became abundantly apparent. It was the brief moment at the end of your training that I happened to see a look on your face that I had only seen once before from your mother which was just before she hit me over the head and told me in no uncertain terms that I was to pick her up at seven that night.

However as I returned home that night I realized that I found myself in a trap of my own making. I could not treat you differently without alerting the council that something had changed and that would only bring the spotlight upon you. I may be the clan head but the council can still take action without my approval and should they have found out about your training then you would have received the caged bird seal even without my approval.

It was four months later that I lucked out and saw a conversation between you and Uzumaki Naruto in which you where talking about that very same protection seal. I came home happy for the first time since my flaws had been revealed to me. I realized that once Naruto finished that seal then I could do what I myself have been trying to do since I became clan head, dispose of the caged bird seal." Again Hiashi had to pause for Hinata to recover from her shock.

Once she had her focus on him once more he continued. "I had been in talks with Namikaze Minato before the attack of the Kyuubi about creating seal that would do the same. So much so that we even made two contracts just days before the attack." Here he paused and withdrew those two contracts from a sealed drawer from his desk and handed them to Hinata.

As Hinata read the first contract her eyes widened and as she finished her eyes shot to her father. "Is this real?" She could only ask as inside the document it was hinted that a betrothal contract had been made between the two.

Hiashi merely nodded before motioning for towards the second contract. He watched her read the scroll as her eyes widened comically before she did something she had only done on purpose for the last three and a half years, fainted.

It only took minutes for her to come back around before she once more read the betrothal to make sure it had not been a hallucination. "I was betrothed to Naruto kun all along?" She asked in shock this time though Hiashi's eyes widened comically.

"What do you mean Naruto all along?" Hiashi asked in a shocked voice as Hinata paled at what had just slipped out.

She knew she really couldn't say it out loud but she had no choice but to explain what she could now. "I will only explain if you swear to never tell anyone as it is without a doubt an s-ranked secret." Hinata demanded with steel in her eyes.

Hiashi nodded. "While I can not actually state it out loud I can give you enough clues to put it together yourself. Picture Minato in your mind as he was back in his academy days as I know you where in the same class. Now picture Naruto beside him and take his whisker marks away."

Hiashi's eyes once more widened comically before he proved where Hinata had gotten her fainting from by passing out.

Hiashi came around to Hinata in a full on belly laugh and quickly realized that secret was now out. With a loud cough Hiashi shrugged off the discomfort and continued the discussion.

"I was going to bring you here today in order to reveal what I knew of your training and to have to set up a meeting between myself and Uzumaki Naruto in order to see if he was willing to create the same contract for the use of a protection seal." Hiashi said motioning towards the first contract.

"However I do believe I can do better for Naruto in his current situation now than that contract would have done him. Whether his lineage comes out or not he will be needing to apply to reestablish one of his clans in the eyes of the council at some point. As part of the contract for him as he does not need a betrothal contract, as you two are already together, I can and will ensure that when that time comes he has the necessary support on the council to ensure his clan is established once more in Konoha."

Hinata looked thoughtful for nearly a minute before she replied. "I will need to speak to Naruto kun about it as I will not speak for him. However given the terms of the contract he may well accept. If there is nothing else I must be going as I expect my team is already waiting with their things to move in."

Hiashi nodded and waited for Hinata to rise before he spoke once more. "I am proud of you Hinata and please thank young Uzumaki and Nara san for being their for you when I could not. I truly hope that one day I can mend the damage I have caused."

Hinata stopped as her father spoke and a tiny smile made its way to her lips. "I would not have left this room still a Hyuuga if I though there was no chance for that to be mended father." She then left knowing that Hiashi likely had a lot to do if he was going to follow through with the contract.

Shikamaru sighed as he stood just outside his front door wondering exactly how he was going to tell his parents and in particular his mother about only being home on the weekends from now on. He was shaken from his thoughts when his father came up beside him and coughed slightly to grab his attention. "So you finally going to tell us where you've been sneaking off to for the past three and a half years or are you going to tell us your moving out?" Shikaku asked doing his best to keep the amusement out of his voice at his son's shocked face.

"How?" Shikamaru asked as his father led him inside the house to find his mother smiling at him like she too already knew everything and was silently laughing at him for what his father had just done to him.

"Son I think I have been alive and a Shinobi long enough to know when someone, especially a Nara, is just being lazy or is physically exhausted from training in the morning afterward. The apartment building your Hyuuga teammate got the room for is a Shinobi only building run by the Anbu in order to finance a portion of their operations. Which means all applications pass my desk and I like to think I still can put two and two together." Shikaku answered in a deadpan voice as Yukarina was doing everything she could to not laugh out loud about her sons expressions.

"Troublesome." Was all that Shikamaru could manage to get out in his shock.

"Now your father and I have decided that we will not interfere with you moving in with your teammates so long as you and your team come by once a week for dinner." Yukarina stated in a tone that barely hid the laughter in her voice.

"Troublesome. I was planning on staying here on the weekends though." Shikamaru stated as his shoulders slumped a bit.

"Oh, no you don't I have been waiting years to turn your room into a crafting room and you are not going to ruin those plans after I just found out I could do it years earlier than originally planned." Yukarina stated in a mock annoyed tone causing Shikamaru to sweet drop as he turned to his mother.

She smiled before clapping her hands quickly and pointing to his room. "Don't worry we took the liberty of packing everything already and who knows with having the house to ourselves again you may end up getting a new sister or brother." Yukarina chirped happily causing Shikamaru to pale before he disappeared up to his room not wanting to even imagine the meaning behind that statement.

The moment Shikamaru disappeared Yukarina's smile dropped and she had to fight back the tears that threatened to escape. "You sure he's going to be ok dear?" She asked as Shikaku wrapped his arms around her.

"Yes dear the apartments are patrolled by the Anbu at all hours so they will be safe there. I must say I think Shikamaru takes after you a bit more than we originally thought as he is nowhere near as lazy as he pretends." Shikaku stated in an attempt to cheer up his wife.

"So tell me a bit about each of the owners that will be using these weapons Sarutobi san." Kenji stated as he looked over the list of weapons and the measurements of each.

Asuma shrugged his shoulders as he replied. "What exactly do you need to know?"

Kenji looked at Asuma and shook his head slightly before answering. "I would hate to make these weapons only for them to be an incorrect fit due to how they fight and move naturally. With something of this quality I would also like to know a bit about their natures and other quirks they may have when fighting without their weapons. Even something as small as how they speak could impact just how well they use the weapons when needed. For instance if they like to verbally spar with their opponents to create openings.

Tell you what bring them by tomorrow and let me get to know them a bit. I have a feeling these weapons will be the best I ever create and I want to do them justice." Kenji then paused to wave at the weapons around the shop before continuing.

"The best weapons that are made are made with the wielder in mind as the blacksmith works. Take the Mist's seven swords. They where made to be perfect for the seven people that first used them. Anyone after them could only use them to a certain point before their potential with them came to a stop. Only the original owners could bring out the full power of the weapon. It is very rare for another to do so later, not impossible but rare." Kenji further explained as Asuma considered the words.

Asuma nodded before speaking. "Fine I will bring them tomorrow. Any idea of what kind of time frame we will be looking at for them to be completed?" Asuma asked wanting some kind of idea.

Kenji looked thoughtful before replying. "The order itself would likely only take a week though if we where to apply seals to the weapons it could take up to a month or two before they are complete. That could decrease significantly if you happened to know a seal master or could get Jiraiya here." Kenji ended with a quip that fell short as he noticed the pensive look of the man before him.

"You have someone in mind don't you?" Kenji asked in shock.

Asuma nodded before answering with a stern voice. "Kid is damn near a seal master already even if it is not recognized yet. He is the one that will need the Dual Kodachi. Do not tell anyone about that if you would."

Kenji nodded as Asuma left and he moved around the counter to begin drawing up plans and ideas on seals to apply to the weapons. He was also considering asking whoever the kid was if he would accept payment to come by and help apply or create seals for some of his other weapon ideas.

Asuma opened the door to the weapons shop the following morning and motioned for his students to enter as he smiled at their confusion. He noticed Kenji already going over how each moved and could already tell the man knew which one each of the weapons had been meant for.

"Before we begin please come out back so I can ensure our privacy." Kenji stated as he turned and nodded to his wife as they pass her and she took up the spot at the counter.

Once they where all out back in the small training area Kenji got down to business. "So lets start with you Nara san. Please take these trench knives and go through a few katas on the dummy. Use one of your favorite elemental jutsu if you know one or just state your element if you don't. After a few katas go at it without weapons and just taijutsu for about fifteen seconds or I ask you to stop." Kenji ordered and though all their eyes narrowed a bit Shikamaru nodded and accepted the offered weapons.

Asuma listened closely as Kenji was talking quietly to himself as he wrote down notes while not taking his eyes off of the genin. "Hmm, two extra inches for the trench knives would do excellent. Round the first two knuckles and dull the last two for extra impact and slicing when going for side shots. He will likely be more agile than Asuma so adding an edge to the back of the knives would give him an extra blade to hit with which will add to his fighting style. Good that is enough Nara san." Kenji called out the last and Asuma took a quick glance at the notes and his eyes widened at the notes.

'Add earth seal to allow easy creation of small spikes or pillars of earth to increase length of shadow if necessary. Add seal to convert earth to wind to allow for additional sharpness to edge of blade. Will not be able to extend past blade but should be doable.'

Asuma paled as he though about just what Shikamaru could do with those seals on the blades. He thought he was going to have a heart attack if the other two's weapons contained anything close to that.

"Next up is you Hyuuga sama. Please do a bit of each of the taijutsu you know as well if you don't mind." Kenji stated as he handed a staff over to the girl that had a raised eyebrow as she took the weapon.

"You can tell that I know more than one taijutsu style?" Hinata asked in a tone just shy of shock.

"Indeed." Kenji stated as he motioned for her to begin.

Once more Asuma found himself listening to Kenji's mutterings. "Highly flexible so staff should have plenty of give but still remain firm. Add only two extra pounds to each end to allow for higher rate of speed instead of high force. Add one and a half inches to overall length to allow for growth without being too large. Reinforce at one third, half, and two thirds for strength against added force applied by user. Ok Hyuuga sama that will be enough."

Asuma's eyes once more drifted to the notes left behind by Kenji.

'Seal to allow for a two foot extension shot for added surprise hits. Seal for allowing the staff to hold large amounts of water and for self repair when needed. Will need to allow for a medium of some type that will supply the metal for needed repairs. Seal to allow to raise earth wall or spike shot from ground for added defense or attack.'

Asuma was now sweating as his imagination began showing him scenarios of what Hinata could do with that and her Tsunade super strength. Asuma then made himself move away as Naruto began so that he would not overhear as he had no doubt it would be several times worse than the other two. Just as he thought they where finished he found himself being handed the same pair of trench knives Shikamaru had used and Kenji motioning for him to do the same the genin had done.

As he was called to a stop Asuma turned to find Naruto grinning like a loon and the other two genin looking pale and scared at the blond genin. As he raised an eyebrow it was Kenji that answered the unspoken question. "Naruto san seems to appreciate the ideas for seals that I noted for him." Asuma froze as he wasn't sure he really wanted to know exactly what those notes where.

"Kenji was thinking to add a seal to each that allows me to use my earth affinity to change the shape and size of the Kodachi so once I reach my full height they won't need to be remade. They'll be made Katana length to begin with and I will use the shape change ability to shorten them to the length I need." Asuma thought that was it and breathed an internal sigh of relief until the blond continued.

"I will also be able to make them bend at angles at different points in the blades with my chakra that is giving me so many ideas on using them in a fight that its almost as if I just won Ramen for life." Asuma's breath caught as images flooded his mind and he nearly fainted.

"Oh and I will be able to send out blades of wind chakra with a small amount of chakra with barely a thought." Naruto finished as his smile widened. Yup that did it as Asuma pass out in a cold sweat.


End file.
